


Baby Look What You've Done To Me

by pearlfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Aloooooot of angst, Angst, Blangst, Dark Kurt, Klaine, M/M, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, bp!Blaine, dont hate kurt pls just get to know him, if u don't like bp u won't notice it so much, prob shouldn't read if u don't like extreme things, scared gay bbys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlfairy/pseuds/pearlfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw his shadow coming towards me. His beautiful face came to sight as he walked closer to me. I smiled. I always smile when I see him. I love him, he takes care of me and loves me too. That's why he keeps me here. Because he loves me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Look What You've Done To Me

Blaine P.o.V -  
The light came streaming through the curtains right in my face as I woke up.  
I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes.

When I was more awake I turned to look at the corner of my bedroom. 

I looked into the camera that was hanging from the ceiling, red light on like every morning and evening.  
I gave the camera a small smile and waved, knowing that he was watching me. 

The red light turned off giving me a sign that I am allowed downstairs. 

I freshened myself up in my own bathroom and put on his sweater.  
His sweaters were always a bit big on me but he said they looked cute. And all I want is to please him. 

I walked downstairs already seeing him sitting by the breakfast table, eating a crossiant. 

"Goodmorning, Kurt." I say. 

Kurt doesn't say anything and doesn't even look up from his phone. Just tilts his head and sticks out his cheek, giving me space to kiss it.  
I walk over to him and plant my lips on Kurt's pale, porcelain cheek.

I give him a hug from behind and stay there with my face in his neck.  
Kurt laughed. "Did you miss me, baby?" I nodded. "Lonley at night." I mumbled, still not moving. 

He rested his hand on top of mine which were wrapped around his shoulders. 

"How about you sleep next to me tonight, huh?" I moved to look up at him. 

"Really? Am I allowed?" "Only tonight. Now sit down and eat." He commanded.

 

We were cuddled on the couch. A blanket tucked around us. My arm around his waist and my head on his chest. His arm is around my shoulders and he gives me a little kiss on the forehead now and then. 

We are watching RENT. One of my favorite musicals.  
At the end of the movie tears are streaming down my face because of Angel's death scene at the end. 

Kurt looks at me and smiles. "Come on baby it's just a movie." He said and petted my hair. I just wiped my tears and clinched Kurt tighter.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too, baby. Why don't you show me how much? Let's go upstairs." Kurt stood up and pulled me with him. My eyes widened. "No, no please. Kurt, please." 

"Blaine. You don't wanna listen?"

"I do!" 

"Then come upstairs and-" I interrupted him. 

"No! Please! It always hurts whe-" I was cut off by a hard slap in my face. 

He grabbed my hand and looked me right in the eyes. "You know that you are not allowed to interrupt! I make the rules and your gonna listen!" 

He dragged me upstairs, I had tears in my eyes because I knew what was gonna happen. Kurt was gonna hurt me again. He always tells me that it's okay and that I should behave. It just hurts so much. 

He pulled me to his own big bedroom and closed the door behind us. He pushed me on the bed and started ripping my clothes off. "Hmm baby I missed you so much it has been way too long." Thats a lie, he does this at least three times a week and the last time was only two days ago. I opened my eyes which I don't even remember closing and saw that Kurt was naked now too, looking at me with lust in his eyes. 

Without he warning he took me by hair and brought my mouth to his nipple. He moaned loudly as my tongue started licking the little nub. "Fuck, you love this don't you baby? Such a whore aren't you? A little slut for me." Another lie, i hated this but I knew exactly what to do to make Kurt happy. And that's the only thing I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapters will be longer.
> 
> xN


End file.
